What is he looking at?
by shiningeagle
Summary: Naruto seems to be looking at something delicious, Sakura wonders what it is...
1. What is he looking at?

Hellooooo people

Its my first fanfic here, so hope you like it

Im gonna make it a one shot to test my abilities!!!

And here we go!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto (sniff)

**What is he looking at!!**

The usual day in the hidden village of Konoha! The birds are chipping (or whatever they do), the squirrels are nutting, Kakashis dogs are chasing his master, Lee´s doing his usual three thousand fourhundred and twenty six gazillion push ups (and Gai too of course), the cats are doing whatever cats are supposed to do, the rabbits are blah blah blah, the blah blah are blah blah blah, blah blah blah………any who, the point is that a certain pink haired-sasuke-loving kunoichi (wonder who she is) is pretty busy in a store trying an amount of dresses equal to lee´s push ups, while a hyperactive blonde haired-ramen- sakura- loving ninja is waiting for her (if you don't know him I will rasengan your butt).

After probably half a day, Sakura Haruno (that's her name) had forgotten that his teammate Naruto Uzumaki (thats his name, duh) even existed. Not that our friend minded, since he seemed to be pretty concentraded in something the moment Sakura turned to see him. Hours and hours went by and he hadn´t even blinked, Sakura was a bit worried:

-Naruto?-

The blond was now drooling more than I am when I think about pizza

-naruto, just what are you looking..-

She forgot to finsh her sentence the moment she recognized his gaze was aiming straight at two beautiful attributes in her chest…

-"SON OF A B-"-

Uzumaki Naruto didn´t even notice how he ended up stuck in a tree outside the Leaf village with a huge headache.

A few minutes later, Sakura noticed while she was trying a few more clothes that just across the street, more than 500 people were having free ramen.

**Well……R&R please!!!**


	2. Dream

Disclaimer. If you ever say Im the one who owns Naruto, I´ll rasengan your groin!!

**Chapter 2:DREAM**

Naruto woke up screaming:

-AHHHHHHHH SAKURA NOOOOOOOO, I SWEAR I DIDNT TAKE YOUR PANTIES IN THE THIRD PURPLE SHELVE IN YOUR CLOSET JUST BESIDE YOUR PINK SHOES!!!-uhhhhhh? Just a dream.

DREAM FLASHBACK:

_Naruto was walkin__g silently trough the passages of an elegant hotel in las Vegas, hiding a silver revolver in his pants_

_-007 come in-_

_-007 speaking, I've infiltrated the zone and I'm moving towards the target-_

_-Remember, agent, the kidnapped is being protected by 100 guards-_

_-Really? That´s disappointing, I thought they were more, roger and out-_

_Naruto turned the corner to see the entrance to the hotel's secret room, which was a 300 hundred feet high titanium door guarded by two really big guys._

_Naruto walked cooly in front of the two men:_

_-Sir__, I'm afraid you cant come pass this point of our facilities, so unless you are in our authorized personnel list, please leave-_

_-Well, well, it seems you don't recognize me, I suggest you check your list if you don't want to end up dead-_

_-I'm so sorry sir, please let me check the list-_

_The poor man was now sweating with the overwhelming presence of the man in front of him._

_-I apologize once again, but I can't remember your name sir-_

_-He he, I thought so……………………………………………….. Uzumaki ……………._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Naruto Uzumaki……-_

_-I see …………….Uzumaki………..Uzumaki…………….Uzumaki………..____... Hold on just a sec- UGH-_

_-Hmph, too easy-_

_Naruto took out his gun and aimed directly at the door…_

_100 guards armed to the teeth were inside a huge room talking about nothing and everything, and of course, guarding the only door in the end of the room._

"_So………what did you see today?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_I saw a squirrel pass by through the window"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_oh…"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_So……… what did you eat today?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"……_the squirrel´s nuts"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Dude… … … you caught the squirrel?"_

"…"

"…"

"_yeah…"_

"…"

"…"

"_And the squirrel was holding some nuts?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _I didn´t mean those nuts"_

"_!?!?!?"_

"_what?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_So… … … … you think anyone will ever break through that door?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Nah…"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

_**BAAAAAAAAAAAANG**_

_Naruto was standing behind the just blown up door, staring like an idiot at his gun:_

_-…wow… I guess the ad about this gun wasn't just advertisement, oh hi everyone!-_

_-Its 007 Uzumaki Naruto!!! Run for it!!!!-_

_-AHHHHHHH-_

_-I DON'T WANNA DIE-_

_-PLEASE LET US GO-_

_In three seconds the giant room was now absolutely empty._

_-Hmph too easy-_

_Naruto calmly walked to the end of the door and entered it. Inside that bedroom, lighted by the beautiful light of the full moon, was a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes, crying hopelessly in the bed, only covered with a sleeping coat._

_-I've come to save you Miss Haruno-_

_The girl turned around as if she had heard an Angel and ran to agent Uzumakis arms._

_-NARUTO!!-_

_-It's alright now Sakura-_

_-ohh, Naruto I was so scared- the woman said between sobs._

_-You don't have to anymore, I'm here baby…-_

_-I wasn't scared for me; I was scared for you (sob)-_

_-Really, why?-_

_-Well, it's just…. Since the first time I saw you I felt so ……so strange-_

_(Oh boy)-Naruto thought_

_-I started feeling inside of me so many different things; I just can't stop thinking about them-_

_Ooohhhhhhhh boy Ohhhhhhhhh boy Ohhhhhhhhh boy !!_

_-I'm sorry, but my thoughts are so full of passion and lust I can't even breath-_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh boy Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh boy!!!_

_-Naruto, I can't take this anymore!-_

_OHHHHHHHHHHHH BOY (I think it's getting too hot in here)_

_The woman stepped back and took of her coat, revealing a smooth silky body wearing black lingerie._

_-Naruto- the woman purred, -please take me-_

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BOY!!!!! _

_Naruto couldn't stand the heat any more and took out his handkerchief (yes, his hand-her-chief you perverts!!) to wipe out his sweat, just after that he knew something was wrong; sakura was looking at him horrified._

_-Naruto, is that….. is that …….one of my PANTIES?-_

_He took a better look a his "handkerchief"_

_(Oh crap) he thought this time_

_-Naru__to,were YOU THE ONE WHO STOLE MY UNDERWEAR?_

"_Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap"_

_-N-n-n-n-nnnooo, no sakura th__is is just a misunderstan-_

_**-UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!!**_

_**OHHHHHH CRAP OHHHHH CRAP**_

_**-IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!**_

"_HOLY SH"!$ IM DEAD!!"_

-AHHHHHHHH SAKURA NOOOOOOOO, I SWEAR I DIDNT TAKE YOUR PANTIES IN THE THIRD PURPLE SHELVE IN YOUR CLOSET JUST BESIDE YOUR PINK SHOES!!!

END OF DREAM FLASHBACK

"Man that was one dream, I mean nightmare!! But stealing her panties isn't a bad idea hehe"

And so our, um, "hero", stood up, took of his little dog sleeping hat and his teletubbie pajama and prepared himself for his incredible, awesome, action filled ordinary day………….

Hold on a second, he wasn´t in his bed, he was… … … … in a tree???

-I remember now hehe…ouch, my groin…-


End file.
